Dance Of The Devil
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Need ocs! Got to the oc forum "Idea for oc story" for more info. Please submit or this story wont continue past this point!
1. prologue

White light of the moon pierced the thick veil of trees, winding around their awkward, bent bodies and casting faint shadows upon the forest floor. The distant hoot of an owl made up the bass line for the lonely song of the forest. The silhouette of a figure camouflaged by the dark could hardly be seen kneeling before a small, fairly new gravestone.

"Happy birthday Ebony" A soft voice just above a whisper blended into the wind and filled the sky where it had soon faded. A pale hand poked out from the shadowy veil the night shrouded the figure in. A single white rose rested gently in it's grasp. Slowly and ever so delicately the rose was lowered to the ground, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I guess this is goodbye...for now" The last words were finished in a breathy whisper.

"No more midnight visits, no more white roses" The figure said, his gaze pointed skyward, studying the empty night sky before his eyes found the moon. He sat there for a moment, becoming lost in the moon's beauty.

Faint screams filled his ears and the horrible memories came rushing back, but as soon as they touched the surface he forced them back, and they remained dormant in the back of his mind. Memories that he could not erase, memories that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I made a promise" The unknown, unidentifiable figure spoke, his voice full of forbodding.

"Ebony" His voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I loathe myself for what I've done, and I will never forgive myself. I can't... I deserve death, I deserve to be thrown into the deepest pits of hell" The figure hissed, his voice tinged with hatred.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this, not with this guilt. I can't take it anymore! I miss you Ebony! Oh god I miss you so much! and every time I think of you, I remember all of this happened because of me, me! I did this! and I can't stand this thought!" He dug his nails into a nearby tree and yelled in his frustration, and when he pulled his hand away, large claw-like marks were left in the bark.

"I wish I could go back and undo what I've done. I wish that I had never been born into this...or at all"

"These creatures, these damnable creatures! They weren't meant to exist, we are an abomination to this world!" He shouted, balling his hands into tight fists and digging his nails into the skin of his palms.

"In a sense this whole thing started with me, and It'll end with me. Death will come to me, and we will be together once more, but I have to fix this first. I can't leave this world knowing they still roam the earth, knowing that they pose a huge threat to the human race" He stopped speaking for a moment then began again.

"When the curse is lifted and I am free from the devil's uncanny grip, once I'm sure the world is safe from my kind, and I have fixed things...I will be punished for my wrongs, for your death" The figure said, his voice dropping below a whisper at the last word.

"Tonight I leave this place in search of the cure" He said then, using the soft glow of the moon which illuminated the sky, he walked out of the graveyard.


	2. 1 Bittersweet Memories

A figure shrouded in darkness leaned up against a tree, hands shoved in his coat pockets, and hood draped securely over his head. A soft laughter emanated throughout the forest, causing a wave of goose bumps to crawl across the boy's skin. His head snapped up, started by the sudden noise.

"Is…someone there?" He hesitantly asked the empty air. Not long after and the emptiness was filled once again with that eerie, almost child-like laughter.

"Hello?" The boy asked, pushing himself from the tree. Dull grey eyes became slits as they scanned the woods before them. Nothing could be seen but the dark silhouettes of many mangled trees. The laughter came again, ripping through the dark. At first it was a low, slow almost moan that gradually built up to a high pitched, ear shattering laughter that left an uncanny echo trailing behind it.

"Who…who's there!" The boy demanded, a fear like no other starting in the pit of his stomach. Despite the fear slowly creeping up his arms, and the sweat collecting in tiny dew drops on his forehead, the boy remained his composure. He stood tall among the tangled mess of trees with his shoulders upright, eyes attentive and lips pressed into a thin, hard line. His stance was fearless, but the sporadic beat of his heart begged to differ.

"Elliot, if this is another one of your sick jokes, it's not funny!" He yelled, his voice as strong and steady as his unwavering stance. Only the soft rustle and crunch of leaves could be heard in response.

"Come one man, quit messing with me!" He called out, hoping to get some kind of response, the familiar voice of his older brother preferably. Instead, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something white dart across the woods, then disappear out of site. It was far too quick to be his brother, too quick to follow.

"What the hell?" The boy hissed under his breath. Behind him at a short distance appeared a figure, who just as quickly ducked behind a tree. The ghastly laugh came again, enveloping the boy with it's icy fingers. The sound was so close, but it was everywhere, coming from not one direction, but every.

The boy sheilded his ears from the overwhelming sound and spun around, bewildered eyes desperatly searching for the source of the laughter.

Then it happened.

From behind him a twig snapped under pressure. The boy cautiosly turned, his ears ringing and heart pounding in his chest. His breath caught in his throat and all rational thinking left him when he came face to face with a young girl. His throat became dry, his palms moist with sweat,and his heart nearly stopped as his world slowly turned upside down as he starred at this girl.

Widened, fearful grey eyes took in the child's long, stark white gown which hugged at her milky white skin and flowed elegantly to the ground. He also took in her mouse brown hair and watched as it danced in the soft wind. His eyes slowly grew wider, his expression even more bewildered and un-believing as his eyes found her thin, pale pink lips, petite nose and finally her soft green eyes which seemed to almost glow. He looked her up and down a few times, drinking in her child-ish innocense.

The child starred with unflinching eyes which seemed to hold a world of pain. The boy's lips moved numbly but no sound followed; he was incapable of words. The girl smiled tenderly, then turned and began walking away without a word. The boy stood stock still, paralyzed with shock. After a moment, he blinked and the paralysis seemed to melt away.

"... who are you?" The boy asked in almost a whisper, not quite believing what he'd just seen. He couldn't understand the overwhelming feeling that washed over him. Why did she look so much like him? Who was this girl?

The boy looked up to find that the girl was now feet away from him.

"Wait!" He called after her, but the girl didn't seem to hear him and she continued to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He tried to ask but again he got no answer.

"Come back!" He yelled, and began began to run after her. In a matter of minutes he was sprinting to try and catch up with her, but some how she managed to stay one step ahead of him. As he followed her he tried again and again to get her attention, but each time he recieved silence in reply.

Before he knew it the girl stopped dead in her tracks, and he nearly ran into her when he skidded to a stop. Panting, the boy looked about himself only to find that he was no longer in the woods. Everywhere around him was grass' black, charred, dead grass.

"Where are...?" He started to ask but stopped short when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a building engulfed in red hot flames. Smoke as black as night rose from the house and spread it's lethal tenticles across the sky.

"What ... is this?" He asked but when he turned around the gril was nowhere in sight.

"Where did you go?" He asked aloud. The girl did not reply but deafening screams filled in for her. The boy's head snapped toward the house as the fear filled screams peirced his ears. A roller coaster of emotions washed through him as he cautiously stepped toward the house, not entirely sure of what to do.

Should he get help? Should he try and help himself, risk his life for people he doesn't even know?

"Help!" The shrill cry of a young girl ripped through the air and tugged at his heart strings. Without a second thought he tore down the hill that seperated him from the house, but stopped when he spotted a group of silhouetted figures gathered around the house.

Where they trying to help? Could they be the one's that got out? Wait a second... were they laughing?

His eyes grew wide as he stepped closer and began to realize what was happening. The shadowed figures surrounding the building were the cause of the fire. Woops and hollars filled the air as the unknown figures rushed around the house, dumbing whole containers of gasoline onto the house.

Wait! Look there!

On the far side of the building someone was trying to climb out of a window. The boy's heart filled with hope, then quickly lost it when gun fire ripped through the air and the person collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. He gasped in shock and a new kind of fear enveloped him.

"Please help me!" The helpless plea of a young girl could be heard over the roaring fire. His heart clenched and he found himself running toward the building. Just as he was about to kick down the door a shout from his right stopped him. He spun on his heel to find a man that looked to be in his twenties with mangled dark brown hair, tossing an empty jug of gasoline into the burning inferno. His heart stopped as he starred at the man, sure that he would kill him... only the man didn't seem to see him.

"Make sure none of them escape!" He bellowed, then jogged right past the boy to the other side of the house. The boy let out a long breath as the man past, then went for the door again. The door crumbled under the force of the kick and fell to peices. Wasting no time, he rushed into the house, dodging debris and searching frantically for the little girl, but the smoke was already thick and it was becoming increasingly hard for the boy to see, let alone breathe.

"Where are you?" He called out, his eyes shifting from their dull grey color to the feirce yellow eyes of the hunter in an attempt to see through the thickening smoke. The screams of an unpset baby caught his attention, followed shortly after the determined voice of the young girl.

"Delvin! Don't worry, I'm coming! I'm gonna get us out of here baby brother!" Her voice eminated from down the hall. The boy followed the voice down the hall and repeatedly called out for the girl, and that's when it caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the cradle that held the screaming infant, and the little girl fighting her way toward it.

She was no less than two or three feet away from the cradle when a loud defeaning crack echoed through house, and seemed to shake it's walls. The boy watched as a bullet propelled through the air at speeds no human could follow. The bullet seemed to move in slow motion, and the boy tried to lunge toward the girl, to shove her out of the way or even take the bullet for her, but he found that he couldn't move. He tried to shout, to scream to do anything, but to no avail. He was forced to stand and helplessly watch as the bullet ripped through her back and erupt from her chest.

The girl stood open mouthed, gaging on her own blood, in shock of what had just happened. Smoke started to rise from the bullet hole and the skin around it began to sizzle with black smoke. Her mind had finally caught up with her body and a strangled scream burst from her lungs and her body began to fall to the ground, but before it even touched it's surface it had been reduced to ash.

In horror the boy realized he had collapsed to the ground. The smoke had taken it's wiry arms, reached out and snatched the boy by the throat. He fought the smoke, but it was far too strong, and he far too weak, and it had forced him flat to the ground. With tears standing in his eyes and a scream caught in his throat he watched as a large man holding a smoking gun stepped toward the cradle.

A large hand reached into the cradle and yanked the screaming baby out, ready to snap it's neck. The blanket it was wrapped in fell away from it's head to reveal silvery-white hair and sad grey eyes.

A shock ran up the boy's spine as he laid eyes on the infant, instantly making a connection.

The hand latched around the baby's neck released itself, and the owner of the hands; a large bulky figure carried the screaming child out of the house.

"No!" The boy on the ground tried to scream but it came out as more of a hoarse croak. He tried to move but still he could not. Soon the fire began to over take the whole house, and no sooner was the boy enguled in firey hot pain. His world soon became dark and all coherence was gone, with the exception of a constant pressure on his shoulder.

Moments later the boy's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying on his side on the forest floor, with the little girl hovering over him protectivly, her small hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

"Why?" The boy's voice came out as more of a whisper. He looked up at the girl and waited for an answer but she only shook her head and looked to the ground. Abruptly the boy snatched the girl's tiny hand off his shoulder and shoved it away.

"Why are you showing this to me? I already know what they did, so what's the point!" He shouted, his voice laced with anger. He stood up, and knocked the little girl over by accident when he did, and she fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this? Why make me relive this? You don't understand how guilty I already feel! They killed you because of me, I understand this! and I'm sorry!If I could go back and fix this I would, but I can't! I'm sorry." He yelled angrily. He sighed heavily digging his nails into his scalp, fighting the lump in his throat, then he turned around.

The little girl starred up at the boy with sad green eyes, and a tear stained face. She shook her head and the next thing the boy knew she had dissapeared.

"Wait!" He tried to call out, but she could no longer hear him. Without warning the boy collapsed to his hands and knees and dug his nails into the soft dirt underneath him. A sad, low howl ripped from the boy's chest before he burst into tears. The silent tears racked his body violently as he beat the ground with his fist to let out all of the anger, sadness and frustration he had been holding in for a long time. Soon the tears had died down and the boy was left breathing heavily

After letting out what he had bottled up inside he had managed to calm himself down enough and was able to stand. He pulled his hood over his head once more and began his trudge back to his new apartment in Beacon Hills.


	3. 2 Aint No Rest For The Wicked

Fingernails dug into the scalp of a messy silver haired head which was burried into both hands of it's owner. A deep throaty growl escaped the boy's lips as a fist slammed into the mirror before him, causing the glass to crack and a few pieces to fall away. The boy looked up at the mirror and stared helplessly into the eyes of his broken up mirror counterpart.

"Why does this keep happening?" The boy asked under his breath, knowing it was pointless.

_It's happened for the past week, only this time was different... this time he could see the little girl's face, and this time he realized that little girl was his sister. What was she trying to tell him? If she was even trying to tell him anything... or was she just plain haunting him..._

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and with one shaking hand pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Killer! Murderer! ... Monster!_

The silver haired teen raised his head and looked into the face of his reflection. He leaned in closer to the reflection when he thought he saw something move. When he came closer to the mirror, the eyes before him slowly became a deep green, the lips became a plump pink and curled into wicked smile, and the hair grew into a long waterfall of wavy red. The boy flinched and took a step back from the sink. A low, slow taunting laughter ripped through the air. The boy's heart began to race and a wave of nausea washed over him as the image of the woman he once loved flashed before his eyes. In that heart stopping moment he saw her lip body swimming in a pool of red. His heart clenched as the image of her broken, bloody corpse seared into his memory.

"Monster!" The girl bellowed, smiling cruely at the boy. The boy's new mirror counterpart continually repeated the word and each time it said it, it's voice grew stronger, and with each word the reflection grew in size until it was about to burst out of the glass.

"Enough!" The boy yelled, backing up into the wall behind him, but the taunting wouldn't stop. Deep crimson red began to seep through the cracks in the mirror and spill onto the floor, then a sharp pain peirced the boy's head and he collaped to the ground.

"Stop!" He shouted, gripping his head and shutting his eyes against the seemingly endless laughter. The image of the girl he once gave his heart too once again flooded his mind.

_Monster! Your a monster, a murderer!_

"I'm ...sorry Ebony" The boy whispered, his heart clentched and a deep gut feeling came over him. He opened his eyes and stared down at his hands, but something wasn't right... suddenly a pool of dark blood sat in his hands and slowly, the slippery substance seeped through his fingers.

"No. no, no no!" He said over and over and he frantically tried to wipe his hands clean of the blood, but nothing he did helped. He stood up in a panic, rushed to the sink and with shaking hands he turned on the fauset but what poured out wasn't water. He was surrounded by red and nothing but red.

"Why?" A sad, soft feminin voice asked. The boy looked back up at the mirror to find that the woman behind the glass had changed composture. Tears streaked her bloody and dirt clotted face. Sadness, confusion and betrayal were all etched clearly onto her petite facial features.

"I loved you..." She said, chocking on her words when a large red smile crept across her face. That sickly red substance oozed from the wound and spilled in tricklets down her neck and breasts, staining her milky white skin.

"Ebony.."The boy said, reaching out for the girl, but when his hand made contact with the glass the girl fell to pieces and that silvery mess stood behind the broken glass once more.

"Ebony!" He cried, his voice resonating off the bathroom walls and leaving it's pain filled echo ringing in his ears.

"Why? Why torture me with this guilt like this?" He asked in a strained whisper, then burried his face into his hands and allowed the silent tears to rack his body once more.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and managed to supresse his sadness and guilt and lock them once more into the back of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked back up at the mirror, relieved to find that it was him and only him that starred back.

"Pitiful... your just a sad mess!" He yelled, angry that he let himself become so weak.

A thick sheet of fog collecting at the edges of the mirror brought him out of his thoughts; he had forgotten he had left the water running. After peeling his clothes off he stepped into the shower. At first the water stung but soon it became a soothing waterfall.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he allowed the hot, steaming rush of water to wash his worries down the drain. Once he finished washing his hair and rinsing his body of suds he stepped out of the shower and patted himself dry, then towel dried his hair. With the towel now wrapped around his waist, he found himself in front of that dreadful and crack filled mirror once more.

_At least I looked a little more... alive? _

He thought, taking note of how the long, hot shower had given a bit of color to his other wise almost sickly pale complexion. Absent mindedly, he traced a large scar on his chest, following it, as it jaggedly cut across his skin at an angle.

He sighed and pulled on a red shirt then, let the towel drop before slipping on a pair of boxers, followed by a pair of dark colored ripped up jeans. He yawned, glanced back up at the mirror and observied his "outfit". The shirt hardly covered the tattoos he had on either shoulder.

_Ah well, a jacket should take care of that._

As he thought this he pulled on a tattered and worn black leather jacket which he didn't bother to zip up. Next, he slipped on a pair of black leather boots, and pulled his jeans down to where they sort of ruffled up at the top of the boots.

Shoving a hand in his jacket pocket, he felt around for the all too familiar small box that slumbered there. When he pulled his hand out next, a cigarette came out with it. He placed the cigarette between his lips and walked out of the bathroom. He then picked up his bag which lay by the door and slung it over his shoulder. Nonchalantly, he checked the watch on his wrist; he had twenty minutes before school started.

As much as he hated school and being around crowds, he came to the conclusion that the best way to blend in with these people was to go to school like a normal seventeen year old, which he was anything but. Also, if he got to know these people a little maybe they could point him to the right direction and help him find what he came here for.

Once he was outside, and the door was locked securely behind him he lit the cigarette. Inhaling a deep breath of the intoxicating narcotic, he slumped up against the wall and allowed himself a moment of peace, before the chaos that was bound to ensue.

_I am in complete control, I will not loose myself to the beast again_

He mentally encouraged himself, or at least he tried, miserably at that. His stomach was wound in knots and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He sighed and looked out toward the city, taking another hit and exhaling in a slow continuous breath, watching the smoke lazily drift off and disappear into the sky. He then decided it was time to go.

He pushed away from the wall and made his way down the stairs which rocked so violently under his weight, he thought they would collapse. But he guessed that was to be expected with a dirt cheap apartment. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly around the parking lot, stalling, he had found the bike rack.

Once at the bike rack he freed his bike from it's restraints and straddled the battered old red Harley. With a bit of disdain he took one last, long drag of his cigarette then crushed it underfoot, and with a loud rev of the engine he was peeling out of the parking lot and shooting off toward the school.

In a matter of minutes he was pulling into the school parking lot. The loud roar of his bike's engine caused a few head to turn as a circled the school in search of a bike rack. After circling the school twice he found one, it was unsurprisingly empty.

He dismounted his bike and chained it up before shaking out his wind blown hair which was now dry. He could feel various eyes on him as he shrugged on his bag, pulled his hood over his head and made his way toward the school entrance.

_Gees what's with the starring? Havent any of these kids seen a motorcycle before?_

As he was walking into the school he passed a small group of kids his age. His eyes passed over a raven haired girl, and another with long blonde curls, but paused when they landed on the girl in black drab walking with them. He took in her deep red hair and her petite facial features, then her green eyes... green eyes which looked so much like Ebony's...then his vision became red once more and those bloody memories came rushing back at him.

The guilt hit him like a brick and he staggered back a few steps. Memories were flying at him in a jumbled rush. Faint, pain filled screamed echoed in the back of his mind. He tried desperatly to push the memories away and in his desperation he turned around and was just about to open the door when...

_Stop!_

One of the many voices in his head shouted, and he did just that, he stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath, supressing the panic and guilt.

_What are doing! Ebony's dead! And the only way you'll ever be able to be with her again is if you find the cure and fix this mess! You can't do that if you freak everytime you catch sight of a pair of green eyes. When did you become so weak?_

"uhh hello?" A feminine voice broke through his thoughts, he looked down to find a girl about his height standing before him, waving a hand infront of his face.

"huh? oh uh... were you saying something? Sorry, I was..." He stuttered, leaving off in a mutter.

_Weak! _

"As I was saying, I'm Tucker, but you can call me Tee. I haven't seen you around here so I'm guessing your new, what's your name?" The black haired girl said with a cheeky smile, her hands behond her back, rocking on her feet.

_What is up with this chick..._

"Uhh... excuse me, I have to be somewhere" He said, brushing the girl off and heading toward the office.

"Wait! but I just..." The girl's voice faded behind him as the office door shut.

"Good morning" A woman who looked to be in her forties greeted him with a warm smile.

"Mornin' " He replied, with a small warm smile that matched the woman's almost exactly, only his was faked. There was a slight awkward silence before she spoke up again.

"Oh! uhm you must be Viddict Silvar. Goodness me, I'm sorry I should have recognized you as a new student" She gave me an apologetic look, and then started looking through a folder.

"it's fine, we all make mistakes after all" Viddict said, flashing her a sideways smile. She handed him his schedule and with a thank you, he left the office.

Once he left the office he bumped into the principle they both apologized for their clumsiness and she offered to show him to my first class. With another faked smile he took up her offer, he didn't want to get lost in this tiny school, I mean because that was so easy to do right? Anyway, he thought he'd just go with it and they walked down the hall, which was now empty; he didn't even realize how long he had been in the office.

After an awkward conversation about motorcycles, and how her husband loves them, they finally made it to the classroom . Viddict stood patiently outside the door as she stood in the doorway and greeted the teacher, explaining that he had gained a new student. The principal walked into the room and motioned for him to follow, he was hesitant at first, not exactly comfortable with being shown off to the class, but it's inevitable, so as reluctant as he was he walked into the room.

The first person his eyes landed on was _her_. The red haired girl he saw in the hallway earlier.

His heart nearly stopped when his eyes landed on hers.

_She looks just like her..._

He forced his gaze away from her, and tried to focus on the rest of the class but ended up looking at the ground instead.

_Get ahold of yourself damn it! _

* * *

"The bloody cheater! She 'ad cards up 'er sleeves the 'ole time!" A large burly man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth yelled, holding the wrist of the girl in question and pulling the cards out of her sleeve.

"Whad ya say we teach this here gyp a lesson ey boys?" The man beside him said with a wicked smile, motioning for his "boys" to follow. The other men at the poker table soon stood up, dropping their cards onto the table, some taking another swig of their alcohol, others grunting in frustration.

"Let me go." The girl said simply, venom lacing her words.

"Ya cheated us outta our money an now ya gonna pay!" The man laughed, his lips curling up, revealing his rotten teeth. The rank oder of his alcohol breath reaching the nostrils of the girl.

"How about if I do ya one better handsome." The girl said in a seductive tone, the lie slipping through her teeth with ease.

"Oh ya? What'ya have in mind doll face." The man replied, gripping the girl by her waist and pulling her closer. She was sure of what he had in mind, and it could be described in one single word, rape. He had it written all over his face, and if she were any other ordinary girl she would have been scared out of her mind, trying to escape. But an ordinary girl, she was not.

"It's a surprise." The girl cooed into the man's ear, pulling away from him and trailing a finger under his chin while slowly walking away from him.

A grin made its way onto the man's face as he followed after her, signaling his "boys" to stay back with his other hand.

The girl lead him into the alley way behind the bar, and pushed the man up against the wall. The man looked the girl up and down, taking in first, her black high heeled boots followed by her skin tight black ripped jeans which were just low enough to give the man a peak at her thong, then up to the black and white corset which ended just above her belly button, the ring attatched glistened in the moonlight.

The girl leaned forward, her lips brushing up against the man's ear sending chills down his spin.

"First, tell me a secret" The girl whispered, gently rubbing her leg against the mans inner thigh, and running her fingers down his torso.

"A...anything." The man stuttered under the girl's grasp.

"Tell me, what is your greatest fear." The girl asked, biting at the man's collar bone.

"My greatest fear eh?" The man asked, groaning under the pressure of the girl's lips. A side ways smile crept onto the girls face as she looked up at him, her large hazel eyes seemed to look straight through him.

"What do I get if I tell ya?" The man replied, gripping the front of the girls jeans and pulling her closer.

"You'll never find out if you don't" The girl replied, placing her hands atop the man's and pulling them away from her, then backed away from the man slowly, leaving behind the soft touch of her fingers. She began to walk in the other direction, her hips swaying to the rhythm of her steps, hypnotizing the man stuck up against the wall.

"Why do ya wanna know my fears eh?" The man asked a little suspisious.

"You aint one'a those freaks wit' sum fucked up fetish are ya?" He asked, his eyes narrowing for a second.

"Oh, no no you've got me all wrong big guy. But, look if ya wanna play it that way, I'll leave" The girl replied, the heels of her boots clicking against the ground.

"I uhh.. no no wait! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that well, ya can neva be too careful ya know? Besides, even if ya were a freak..." The man trailed off when the girl turned back toward him.

"You'd want me even more" The girl finished, slowly walking back up to the man.

"It's alright hon, it's only a question" The girl said with a light laugh, hooking her fingers in the mans belt loops and thrusting her hips forward.

"S...spiders" The man whispered, a crooked smile playing at his lips.

"I don't believe a big, strong man like you would be afraid of a little spider." The girl replied, trailing her fingers along the man;s jaw line, then shoving him into the wall. Regardless of her size compared to the man, he slammed into the wall with a soft thud.

"I.." The man began to say but was cut off when the girl's hand found it's way down to his crotch playfully.

"You are one nasty bastard." The girl gasped when the man grabbed the back of her jeans.

The man laughed at what the girl said, and a sly smile made its way onto the girls lips before she leaned in for the fatal kiss. As the girl pulled away from the man he took a desperate breath of air and seemed to melt into the wall.

"Wanna know my biggest secret" The girl whispered into the man's ear. The man nodded in reply, eager for more.

"I am one of those freaks, and that kiss just sealed your fate" The girl said, her lips curling into malignant smile.

The man's eyes grew wide as he realized what she said.

"I don believe ya! Lying bitch! Get back here so I can..." He tried to say but was cut off.

"Do what eh? rape me like you've done to so many others?" The girl asked, backing away from the man.

"Not anymore lard ass, your days of rape and murder are over, as well as your life" She yelled.

"What the hell, how do ya? I never killed no one! Fucking cheating bitch, you'll pay for this!" The man yelled angrily and made a move for the girl but stopped when a searing pain shot through his head.

"Uh uh uh" She tisked "I don't think you understand. You see I have this thing for poison, and while you were distracted with a kiss, which was rather sloppy I might add, I stuck you with a pin sized needle coated with a poison. It's a type of hallucigen, only with my special touch" The girl said, her light brown eyes boring into the man's eyes.

"Were going to play a game of survivor, it's one of my favorites" The girl said seductively, and laughed lightly. The man tried to open his mouth but all he got out of it was another wave of pain which brought him to his knees.

"Man v.s man's biggest fear?" She taunted. The man shook his head violently in reply.

"Good bye you mother fucking bastard" The girl said, venom dripping from her every word then walked away.

When the man's whimpering cries caught her attention she turned around.

"Oh don't worry hon, we'll meet again sometime, in hell that is" And with that she walked away, leaving the man to his fate.

As she walked to the other side of the alley she wiped her mouth clean of the disgusting residue left from the sloppy kiss. As she reached the end of the alley she could hear the man screaming behind her. Satisfaction was the only thing she felt as she let the poison take over his mind and brought his biggest fears to life.

Not long after, a gun shot could be heard along with the sickening, guttural sounds coming from the man's throat as a large red bubble formed in his mouth before it popped and his body fell limp.

Slow singled out clapping stopped the girl in her tracks. She pivoted in her spot and came face to face with a tall, dark haired man in dark drab.

"Gotta hand it to ya, that was pretty creative... and impressive of course"

* * *

Hmmm I did warn you about the rating didn't I? Sorry my writing can get a bit gruesome and descriptive, don't like? Don't read. Anyway, I'll be posting the cast list as of now in the next chapter in "Idea for oc story" I still need more ocs so please submit!

Hope ya all liked it! Let me know what ya thought of it :)


	4. 3 Nightmare

"Please" She whispered. Let there be a chance. She turned back to find her way.

And _it _was there. She slammed into it and rebounded. With an awful realization she knew that it had circled her. Not hunting...taunting her. Playing with her. The thing moved with hideous speed and she felt lines of fire along her cheek. Hot blood poured from the gashes and ran into her mouth, and down the side of her throat.

She whirled around and ran straight through the dense brush. Her legs were as heavy as iron weight but she willed her feet to move. Out of the tangled mess of withered grass a set of pale stone steps rose to the foot of a massive door. It was a mausoleum carved into the living rock or the cliff. The ponderous bronze door was bound with hick iron bands that ran from top to bottom and side to side. The panels between the intersecting bands were inscribed with complex prayers.

Hope flared like a spark in the darkness of her mind and she raced toward it. In the woods behind her she could hear the thing as it smashed through the brush in pursuit. She lifted the seemingly thousand pound weight of one foot onto the first step, but when she tried to lift the other, it was in vain and she failed. With a cry of pain and defeat she collapsed.

Even so, she did not give up. The door stood ajar. If only she could reach it... then she could haul herself inside and slam it shut, tightly behind her, and that great door would hold back hell itself.

Then she heard the click and scratch of clawed feet upon the stone steps, and she knew that she would never reach that stone door. Her numb fingers scrabbled for her knife but the thing loomed up, huge and terrible over her and the knife clattered to the cold stone, leaving it's ringing echo behind.

The creature threw back it's head and the massive muscles of it's chest and sides flexed as it let loose with a howl so loud it threatened the girl's sanity. The sound was over bearing, exploding in her head and though she was aware of other sounds around her, the howl muted them all to meaningless noise. It raised up a large clawed hand and stuck downward.

A scream errupted from her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut as she anticipated the blow but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself sitting upright in her bed, coated in sweat.

"It was just a dream" She panted, letting herself flop back onto the pillows behind her.

"Jenna! Breakfast is ready!" A deep male voice called from downstairs. The girl with brown curls sat up once more, before shoving off her blanket and planting her feet on the ground.

"Hurry, before it gets cold!" That all too familiar voice floated up the stairs once more.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" She shouted back, before lazily making her way down the stairs. Once at the next floor, she rubbed tiredly at her eyes and let out a long yawn.

"mmm, smells good" She said in a soft voice, biting back another yawn, and flopping to the nearest chair. A chuckle could be heared from her left.

"What's so funny?" She asked, picking her head up from the table and looking to her left. A small smile lite up her face as her eyes landed on her all too cheerful father with that goofy grin of his.

"Nothing" He sighed happily, dropping a plate which was overflowing with egs, bacon, pancakes and every other breakfast item you could imagine.

"Woah!" Jenna explaimed at the amount of food. "Uhh... it's a little much, don't ya think?"

"Not at all. Today's the big day, so I thought I could treat us to a nice breakfast" Her father said, scooping up a fork full of scrambled eggs.

"Oh, that's right...we're leaving today aren't we?" Jenna asked, poking at her eggs,watching the goup of yolk pour out slowly, engulfing the egg with yellow.

"What's wrong? You were excited to move yesterday, what happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm just gonna miss it here is all... miss my friends" She replied, picking up a peice of the now dismantled egg and popping it into her mouth. That's not what she was really worried about, her mind was still stuck on that dream, and she could still feel her heart drumming a thousand miles a minute in her chest.

_ It seamed so real...but that's rediculous, man beasts don't exist, it's rediculous that I even dreamed of one. But it's not the first time I've had this dream... I've heard that reacurring dreams have a meaning, but.. what could this one mean? _

"Chin up sweetheart, you're gonna love it in Beacon Hills, we'll be closer to the rest of the family and you can hang out with Alyson. Besides, I'm sure Jason and Maralyn will keep contact" Her father replied, pulling her out of her thoughts for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" She replied in a soft tone, once again picking at her food.

_Each time I end up meeting my death, that doesn't mean that...? No! no of course it doesn't, now your the one being rediculous Jenna! _

* * *

The hand-held candles flickeed in the night drizzle as the two parallel lines of mourners walked solemnly behind the white casket bron on the shoulders of six men; several began to slip on the increasingly wet gravel of the cementery's path. Flanking the procession were four drummers, two on each side, their snare drums snapping out the slow cadence of the death march, erratically out of sequence because of the unexpected rocks and unseen flat grave markers in the darkness of the bordering grass. A boy about the age of sisteen stood amongst the trees in the woods, hiding in their shadows. His eyes were red rimmed, his cheeks tear stained, and his hair a wet tangled mess. The funeral consisted of a significantly small crowd all clad in black.

_She deserves so much better than this_

He watched as people took turns, giving a small statement about the deceased, then said they're final goodbyes.

A loud clap of thunder startled the boy, causing him to jump slightly. After reasuing himself that it was just thunder , he became stock still once again and fell back into his numb state. He remained in that same position, eyes locked on the closed black casket that held his beloved. The boy's lips parted as if he were about to speak but the motion stopped there.

There was a short speach given by the decease's father, which the boy, as hard as he tried he could not pay attention to the words being said. His mind was too hung up on the fact that... that she was gone, and that he'd never be able to see her again. No later, a flurry of movement surrounded the casket, People bustled around, some leaving, and others crying on a loved ones shoulder. Eventually everyone gave their consent to the family, said there goodbyes and the place was deserted.

The boy's grip on the rose he held tightened, and he let out a sigh before cautiously making his way toward the funeral sight.

Once there, he delicatly ran his fingers along the casket, the cold metal biting at his hand. The boy's breath caught in his throat as his fingers found the opening latch. His hand fell numby from the casket after lingering on the latch for a moment.

"Goodbye, my love" A sad voice peirced the air and stuck like a dagger.

The boy, now seventeen awoke from his day dream, eyes wide and mind racing.

"Forgive me Ebony" He whispered, squeesing his eyes shut tight and pinching the bridge of his nose, as if this small movement would make everything ok. No, he knew it wouldn't, nothing would make it ok.

_Wake up Viddict! Concentrate on the objective!_

* * *

I know this is shorter then usual, but most chapters will be longer then this so don't worry :p

anyway, don't get used to the quick updates, I may update like this for a while then fall of the face of the earth then come back and update quick lol, so yeah it depends on how much I have to write, but I don't have much of a life.. well writing pretty much is my life right now soo yeahh.

Personal update: I'm getting new additions to the fam, well temporarily, two ferrets and two dogs. My sister is leaving state and were taking care of her pets... one of the ferrets is blind... any advise? lol cause I have to clue what the fuck I'm doin eheh :O

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so I don't really like how I started the story off so I am going to restart. The plot and characters will remain the same (with the exception of new ocs), etc so don't freak out. I'm going to make the chapters a lot longer because I don't like short chapters and I want to try writing this in a slightly different set up so I'll be posting the new version under the title: Dare To Dance With The Devil. Don't worry, the first chapters will be pretty much the same as what I have already with a bit of tweaking. Just a reminder; The Kanima is not going to be in this story so Jackson is goin to remain simply a human... maybe... anyway I still need more ocs! So please submit!

I'm going to give ya a list of the cast as of so far and start editing the story and adding to it, I wont be posting the newer version untill I get all of the ocs I need so please submit or the story WONT CONTINUE!

Cast List:

**Derek's pack:**

Tucker Bassett (bitten), created by; YJTeenWolfLover12345

Samuel Robert Blizzard (bitten), created by; leo2k4u

Amelia Florence Stark (bitten), created by; chamberlains

Derrik McLean (inborn), created by, Spawn Of Hades

(full!)

**Loners:**

Suyin(SUE-JEAN) Analise Chan (bitten), created by; unlovedtears14

Izavella Carolyn Kole (inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

Izabella Catherine Kole(inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

(will accept only one more, and they have to be male, no more females will be accepted here)

**Hunters:**

Jenna Elizabeth Marin (Alyson's cousin), created by; Lyrie

Malik Jason Argent (Kate's nephew), created by; YJTeenWolfLover12345

(I'm good with this amount but I will accept a few more if I get some good characters

**Viddict's** **family**:

Grear Silvar

open spots: younger and older sister, parents

**Other were's in Viddict's familie's pack** (they are other weres who have the same beliefs as his family so they joined the pack):

Seraphina Nicole Chime (inborn), created by PastMemories

(Room for a few others)

**Bounty Hunter:**

Vallon Hayden Hunteren (human); created by San child of the wolves

(Full)

So I still need: The rest of Viddict family, and other werewolves that are in the same pack as them, please submit for this group, I've gotten only two submitted to this one! Come on people! They are a BIG part of the story, can't move on without them! I might just make the rest of his family or see if the person who made his brother wants to help and we can collab on the family since no one is submitting for them, but I will still need additions to the pack that aren't part of the family, they just have the same views as the family and joined their pack.

If ya want to submit a family member (not a pack member that is un related to them) then pm me because there is a bit extra to their forum, and some info you need to know. Also, if you're submitting a pack member then give me their relation to the family (friend of father..etc) and/or how they found/ got into the pack, and if they've ever met Viddict of not/ how they think of him and react to him.

Anyway, I'm going to start editing what I have of the story so far and hopefully I get more submissions so I can really get this story going! Thanks everyone who submitted and is supporting the story I appreciate it! :) I didn't think this story would get this good of a reaction so I hope I can continue it, please keep this story alive and submit some ocs! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick update, I'm taking out the limit of ocs per person because I'm not getting enough, so feel free to submit more even if ya already have two accepted. I'd really like to get the rest of the cast SOON so that I can really get the story going, I can't do much with the story without the key elements so PLEASE SUBMIT.


End file.
